Twilight Edward and Alice go hunting
by futurewriter0123
Summary: This is basically a little talk between Edward and Alice when he leaves her at school to go hunting for Alice to prepare for the next day alone. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!


I got up after squeezing Jasper's hands and smiling at him, and headed towards where Edward sat with Bella. This was it! I'd been waiting forever to meet her!

"Just say hi." Jasper told me as I got up in a low voice. "Remember what you promised Edward." Jasper reminded me chuckling. Yes. Edward had made me promise that I wouldn't sit down and chat down with Bella and make her nervous or ask her if she wanted to hangout sometimes. It was either I just say hi or I don't say anything at all and he would just meet me in the car. He was so unfair.

"I'll try." I whispered way to low for a human to hear and way to fast. I walked quickly behind Edward as he finished his sentence. _Yay! Yay! Yay! _I smiled widely in my mind but walked formally with a friendly expression on.

"Alice." Edward greeted without taking his eyes off Bella. _Oh my gosh. I can't believe it! She looks so good with you. Except that outfit. No offense Edward but that's got to go. I could take her shopping later this week maybe. Hmm…_

"You promised just a hi." Edward spoke so low Bella didn't have a prayer of hearing though she was across the table from him.

_I know. I wish I could say more. But you should know your being unfair. Bella will not only like me too but we will become the best for friends and she'll be even happier to be with you knowing were probably her future family you know. _

"Edward." I greeted him remembering to play my role. _I'll get my chance some other day…now introduce us._ I smiled in my mind at the thought. Edward gave out a sigh just low enough for me to hear.

"Alice, Bella-Bella, Alice." Edward introduce us without looking at me. _Gee. Thanks for the glorious intro Edward. Thanks._ I frowned mentally and kicked slightly behind Edward's chair. I knew Edward was smiling at my thoughts and I ignored him and looked at Bella. Might as well make the best of it.

"Hello, Bella." I said smiling down at her. I had to make a good impression with the few words I would be able to say before Edward would glance me down. "It's nice to finally meet you." It was so nice to finally meet her. How long had it been since I waited to meet her? I had seen her in my vision so many times with Edward and then with me that'd I bothered Edward to stop his complaining and talk to her. Bella had no idea what she meant to Edward. No what she meant to all of us. Maybe I could tell her what she meant to all of us by saying, something like 'it's a pleasure to see you with my brother' or 'She had truly changed our lives in many ways'. I thought about all the things I could say and before one of them blurted out my mouth Edward turned to glare at me.

"You promised." he mouthed too fast for anyone to see but a vampire. They wouldn't even point out that his mouth had moved.

_Fine. Since you don't care about my happiness. _I thought coldly. He turned back to Bella as she replied back to me.

"Hi, Alice." Bella whispered shyly. I had guessed that the first few days of our friendship would be awkward. For her anyway. Eventually she would break out her shelf and realize that my personality would never change.

"Are you ready?" I asked Edward. Since he wasn't going to let me say anymore I might as well just not waste my time and get back at him later.

"Nearly. I'll meet you in the car." Edward answered. I looked at Bella quickly with a smile on my face doubting at the speed I had done it that she even saw, and turned to leave. I wanted to say something to Jasper before I left but I knew that I couldn't whisper it without the rest of my family hearing. It was a little too private to be shared out loud. I walked out the room quickly and as soon as I was out I pulled out my phone to sent Jasper an image.

"_I'll miss you. I love you Jasper, don't' forget that. I'll be back soon and I hope you know I'm watching you."_

I hit sent and watched out for the future. He would sent me back a message in a short time and Edward would be here in exactly thirty seconds. I tapped my foot and waited and almost instantly did Jasper return a message for me.

"_I already miss you and I love you more than you'll ever know. No matter how soon you come back, it's never soon enough for me. And don't watch over me. Talk to Edward. Have fun."_

Was he serious on me not watching over him? Haha right. I would ever let that happen. I rolled my eyes and shut the and continued tapping my feet. Ten seconds now. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

"Right on cue, aren't I?" Edward teased coming from the way I had thought he would come. He was smiling despite my attempts to ask Bella to hangout sometimes. The 'old' Edward would have probably been angry. Bella completely changed not only Edward's heart but Edward himself. She was our little miracle and she didn't realize it. Surely she could know that much didn't she? That she had saved us all from fear that Edward would never be happy. That she had saved us from being around everyday and seeing Edward smiling yet it wouldn't be a true smile. It would be a smile that he put on their for our sake. Edward never liked to admit that he was lonely but we weren't dumb. We knew he was lonely and I think he knew that now too. Our prayers for him to find his mate finally came true when Bella moved here.

"Your _prayers_?" Edward asked laughing at my thoughts. "You were _praying_ that I would find someone?" He laughed again. _It worked didn't it? I think everyone was praying except for maybe Emmett who was hoping that you'd hook up with Tanya and shut up._ I thought laughing out loud. A couple of kids passed us glaring. Edward opened his door and unlocked mine for me. I hopped in and shut the door still laughing.

"Thank you, then." He answered. I smiled at him and checked the future quickly. Apparently we were going to Bella's house. I knew what he would ask me to do already. Like last time I would have to take Bella's truck home.

_Do I get something back in return?_ I asked in my mind while looking outside the window. I didn't want to state this thought out loud. I don't know but I really didn't.

"For what? _Praying_?" He joked and laughed again. I glared at him angrily. "Sorry. One." he stated and tried to stop from laughing.

"Don't stop Bella from being my friend." I told him. Not that he could. I just wanted him to realize that Bella would actually like me. Rosalie…maybe not so much. I think Bella and Rosalie could be great friends if Rosalie gave her the chance but that wasn't going to happen. I didn't think Bella would hate Rosalie either. Though she would have to keep her distance from Rosalie.

"It's reversed." Edward apparently heard my unspoken thoughts. I would think that all his thoughts would be on Bella right now but I guess I'm wrong. Half my thoughts were on Jasper and what he was doing right now and the other half was wondering about my friendship with Bella.

"It's nice you finally admitted to liking her you know." I laughed at the memory. The first time Edward had seen in the visions in my head of Bella and me with her hands around me he was completely flipped out. He basically went crazy. And then he saw the other visions of either him saving Bella or of him killing her. Right now we knew which course he had chosen, until he changes his mind.

"I won't let that happen." Edward informed. _What about tomorrow Edward. I really hope you don't kill her. Please. Don't kill her. _Not only was Bella going to be my best friend but she was also going to be Edward's best friend so he better no kill her or I would kill him. I smiled at the thought while Edward smirked asking me to bring on the challenge.

"Are you going to follow me?" I asked looking out and realizing we were at Bella's house. It was rather a small unique home I might add. Nothing compared to where I lived. It fit Bella's nature really well. I didn't wait for Edward to answer me. I checked on my extra gift and saw that he would follow me so I wouldn't have to run back. I rolled my eyes and hopped out. Edward followed me outside and I was confused.

"Her keys." He pointed out laughing. He went and pulled out the key from under the eave, somehow he knew it was their, and he ran inside. I knew excalty where the keys were with my gift and I knew Edward also knew where they were. Edward came back down soon enough and he was still laughing. At what? _What's so funny?_ I asked silently. He just shook his head and me and went on laughing hopping into the Volvo. I unlocked the door and put the car in power. I back out quickly and led the way as Edward followed.

Bella's truck was slow. That's all I have to say. I tried to make it go faster but it would whine by the time I got to the speed limit of 60. I could hear Edward laughing behind me and I frowned. Oh well. Maybe we could by Bella something new. At least she had a radio right? I turned on the car radio and flipped it to my favorite radio station. I listened to the music while I drove each time praying the car would let me go faster. Each time, I was let down.

Once at school, I parked the car where Edward had parked the Volvo. That would make it easier on Bella. Edward waited for me as I hopped out her car. He got out the Volvo and ran towards the truck where I was leaving. He dropped something in the car and turned of the engine leaving the key their. He walked back slowly where I sat in the car and shut the door.

"This is going to be hard." Edward whispered low. Hard? Killing animals was in his nature. He didn't go straight at the creature like Jasper did, Jasper didn't waste time hunting thought most the time he tried to please me by killing the creature like a gentlemen. Back to the point. Edward didn't go straight at the animal or play with it like Emmett did. Basically he was proving that killing animals was in his nature.

"Not that. Leaving…Bella alone." He explained. Oh. Yeah that would be hard for him. I hated leaving Jasper alone by himself. I absolutely hated it. That's why most the time we hunted together.

"Edward, I'm watching her. Besides…how much trouble could she get in?" I knew exactly how much trouble she could get into considering everything that's happened to her and things I've seen. Edward was right on the danger magnet thing but for now I doubted Bella would be in any trouble today. I could see that. She didn't plan to do anything that would tick of a bomb.

"That's what I'm hoping." Edward told me as he sped down the empty street. Of course he was hoping that. Of course he _knew _that. If Edward wasn't convinced that Bella would be safe by herself he wouldn't have left. I was sure Jasper would be safe by himself but what did I know? He always took me by surprise.

Right now Jasper's future was not bad. He would be mocked by his thirst but it wouldn't be bad enough for him to react to that thirst. Rosalie and Emmett could keep him in task couldn't day? I was pretty sure Rosalie could. She was eager to get out of high school and she wouldn't want Jasper to ruin that for her by attacking a human.

"You know he hates it when you worry about him?" Edward stated. I knew that. I wasn't dumb. Jasper didn't like to show his weakness to me. It was in his nature to be the protector of the family. Too bad for Jasper, I didn't let him do everything. He had to learn to let me take care of him just as he took care of me. I didn't mind that sometimes Jasper lost control at all. That didn't matter to me. Just as long as he was happy, I was happy. Though at the moment when he pictures himself killing the human, he probably is happy at the taste but in his future his not going to be. He would never let that go. He would blame himself and put himself way down low compared to the rest of us.

"Doesn't really matter does it? I hate it when he worries about me but it doesn't seem to stop him." I let my laughter fill the car. Edward joined in after thoughtlessly rolling his eyes.

Edward made the curve towards a long narrow street that would take us around half an hour to get through and start hunting. I wasn't exactly thirsty in way that I would die if I didn't drink blood, I was thirsty in a way that my throat always craved for blood. It always silently wished for it, but I pay attention to it until we go hunting.

"Can you see what's going to happen tomorrow? You know if I'll…still lose control?" Edward asked seeming the read the hunger in my thoughts.

"So far no. But Edward it's not up to me. You _know _that. If it was up to me of course I'd chose for her to live." _She feels like a sister to me already. _It was true. Bella felt like a sister to me already. Edward seemed to confused at my feelings towards her considering I didn't know her. I knew Bella more than he knew. She just didn't know me yet.

"But it's not. I know you would do the same and that's why I believe strongly in my vision. You have to believe that your strong enough, Edward. If you kill her it's over. I honestly do think she's your mate." _You would know if I was lying._ Edward and Bella were meant to be. No one believed it before but now it's kind of obvious the way they hang around each other. I replayed the memories of them together in my mind and how Bella had taken the news on us being vampires. Could it be anymore obvious?

"You honestly think she's meant to be with me?" Edward's voice was too low. Was he serious?

_Duh!_ I yelled in my mind. "Isn't it obvious?" I joked laughing a little. Edward didn't join in this time. He stared ahead focusing on something. He wasn't in the mood for laughter obviously thinking about something. I could tell he didn't' believe my words. Maybe if I said in a different tone.

"Edward look. It's been a long time and you've met plenty of girls, human or non human, they all seemed interested in you and yet you didn't show any interest back. And then Bella comes and from the moment you find out you can't read her thoughts every thing changes. Instead of having the same emotions everyday you completely changed. I think Bella changed too in a way." _She seems happier now then she did the first day when she didn't know you. And the weeks you left…she kept on checking our table like she was waiting for you . Edward I honestly think your meant to be._ "It's more than destiny. If you weren't meant to be with Bella don't you think her reaction to you telling her what we are would have been different?"

"I don't know Alice…she deserves better." Edward whispered in the same tone.

"What's better than you for her Edward? No one. Stop putting yourself down. Your not a monster. You're an amazing catch and Bella seems to know that. Not to mention you're an amazing brother." I smiled slightly. Edward _was_ an amazing brother. Compared to Emmett. Emmett was my crazy brother and I still loved him though sometimes he can get under my skin. He was the light that kept us all laughing through dark times.

"Anyone else. You don't understand Alice. She deserves better." He simply stated his voice sounding pain. _Does she want someone else then? Is that what she told you? That you weren't _enough_ for her? That you were below her standers? _I knew Bella had said none of that and so did Edward. He had to stop this. If Bella didn't want him she would have left a long time ago. She would have screamed a long time ago and told our secret. She didn't. Would he ever get that? She loved him. Too soon for a human to fall in love yet she still loved him. She may not know it yet but I knew it.

"I don't think it's like that yet." he interrupted my thoughts. _Yet_. I pointed out in my mind smiling. It was already like that whether he wanted to believe it or not.

"It's like that for you isn't it?" I questioned. I already knew it was like that for her. The way Bella changed Edward was like the difference between day time and night time. Obvious. She changed him in so many ways that we could see but he probably couldn't and neither could Bella.

Edward didn't answer me while I let my thoughts go wild on how much he had changed. I showed the memory of the way he smiled before and after Bella for him to see the difference. And then I flashed a memory of the day Edward and I had gone hunting with Emmett and while Emmett went crazy chasing his bears, Edward sat down and stared at the sky. I knew what he was thinking from the moment Jasper flashed through my heads and I remembered the night before. I knew Edward wished for someone to be with though he'd never admit to himself or to me. That day I had told Edward that their was someone out their for him and she would be waiting on him while Edward argued with me.

"Sorry about that day. I was wrong and you were right, Alice." he apologized finally speaking.

"As always." I smiled proudly and looked ahead. Only a couple more miles now. "You and Bella are meant to be forever and I know you know that too." I told him a little smug.

"Right." Edward scoffed. _I know I'm right. _I thought in my head. He knew I was right. Just didn't want to admit it.


End file.
